


Working Towards Love

by VCM_EL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kuroo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Haha...i know, It still works though, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is Thirsty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, POVkuroo, POVtsuki, Rating May Change, So is yamaguchi, Some elements are different, Some things are diffrent in this abo, Soul Mate AU, Tags May Change, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Unrequited Love, collage AU, soul mate color au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCM_EL/pseuds/VCM_EL
Summary: Alphas and Omegas become completely colorblind after reaching the age of seven...until they meet their soul mates that is.Kuroo had never been in love.He couldn't see color.It had been years since he presented as an alpha and he still hadn't found a mate.But that was the least of his worries. Currently he was busy with getting to class on time and making it through his shifts at the dinner. He could only fantasize for a few moments in between events. Just for a few seconds a day he would wonder what it was like...until one day he stumbles into the person that he was always curious about...And he feel in love.





	1. Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> I've done a tsukiXkuroo before but I feel like there was much left to be desired. So I am attempting it again. Hopefully I can nail it this time around...because I REALLY love this ship.  
> Yeah you herd me KenmaXKuroo shippers...I'm a full fledged member of team Tsuki!!!!>:P  
> FIIIGGHHHTTTT MMEEE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> well...hope you enjoy

 

**Kuroo POV**

 

The world was spinning.

Even if he couldn't feel it, he knew it always had been. And as he walked on the warm pavement, across the front lawn of his university he didn't give them through any other meaning.

He wasn't in any kind of rush to get his evening class. It was a too nice of a day. The light shade granted by the trees surrounding the walkway, made the ground splattered with different shades of gray. He could only imagine what their actual color looked like.

Kuroo had never been in love. As an attractive alpha, he was constantly being fought over, by the local girl omegas. Their attention was nice and all, but they lacked a real challenge. Even in a circumstance where they were something he had to work at, he was never interested enough to care. Of course, he had dated and hooked up with a few people, but he never loved them.

It didn't really bother him much.

He hadn't seen color in years, he had so little memories of that time. There were only small things that he could recall.

The green of leaves, that grew in his childhood backyard. The faded yellow of his old swing set.

He thought of them often, even if it caused sting of pain in his chest. Oddly he could remember the exact moment when he had lost color entirely.

He was sitting in the living room playing with what happened to be his favorite blue truck. His mother was in the kitchen, preparing dinner when she herds him crying.

When she rushed over to Kuroo he had been sitting there pointing to the toy truck while heavy fat tears rolled down his face.

Of course, his mother was worried sick but what could she do? She had held him there, in her arms, rocking him slowly, whispering words of comfort. But she couldn't really fix it. He just had to learn to live without it.

Kuroo had tried aimlessly to explain how his truck, once blue, was now grey. He strutted and babbled continuously, simply too young to understand what he had lost exactly.

It almost hurt to think about it.

But every once and awhile he'd let himself wonder. Just like today, he would imagine what it would be like.

 

_'To find someone, and fall in love like you catch fire...First just a spark, and then in seconds...hopelessly doomed. Finally, the world would bloom with color and beauty and the person would be there with you. The person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Just like that, you would be whole again.'_

 

 He could cringe at his own tackiness. Seriously how much of a romantic can you be? He had thought of it so many times, still each time he could never fully see the person he would meet. He could never image his soulmates face or even what they were like. 

This was probably for the best.

He looked down at his watch. A small picture of a kitten was there in the middle of the ring of numbers. It was a tacky Christmas gift from Kenma. It was meant to be a joke gift, but he ended up wearing it every day. The small arms of the watch read 1:28, he stopped to realize his mistake. His class was starting in two minutes. A class that happened to be on the other side of campus.

. _Shit._

He swung his red backpack over both his shoulders and started to bolt towards West Wing. The few people that happened to be nearby called to him, teasing. Laughing at his obvious tardiness, not that he cared, he was already gone. 

When he finally reached the building he could feel the sweat gathering on his brow. The sprint had made him regret picking out skinny jeans that morning. He was so hot and flustered that he turned the corner without even thinking. In mid-step, he came tumbling forward into the poor person that happened to be standing there.

They both crashed head-on and papers and books went flying in all directions. 

When Kuroo finally opened his eyes, he was met with a pair, far finer than his own. 

Pools of gold ringed from the black darted center. Kuroo watched in amazement as they grew wider and dilated. Those eyes looked up at him through long, pale blond lashes. And then as suddenly he realized.  _Gold._

That lovely taffy gold sweep by him in a strong cool wave. And then all at once, so did everything else. It made him light headed but he still managed to lift himself up to enough to take in the sight of his victim.

_And damn, what a sight he was._

The man he had fallen on was  _gorgeous._

He had lost blond curls that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Each lock reminded Kuroo of bleached sand. Square framed glasses were tilted and slightly knocked off of the beige of his nose. The man's stare was still there intense behind them still. He had smooth sculptured skin, that looked like pure marble. An almost petal pink filled his lips, making them look sweet and soft and innocently kissable. 

Kuroo's heart was beating in his ears, his stomach suddenly ached in knots. The burn in his palms finally registered, he had probably scraped them when he fell.

But none of that mattered now.

The world was spinning. Its color and all. It always was, but know he could see it. Those golden eyes looked up at him with an expression that was unreadable. 

Heart pounding.

Hands aching.

Head throbbing.

The world continued to spin. ' _Him and all its colors with it'_ his mind repeated. But only this time he was in love.

 

 


	2. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go...new chapter.  
> (〒︿〒)I'm tired, so sorry for grammar and spelling. I just came back from a trip and wrote this on the plane. Jet lag is my new arch enemy...  
> Sorry if some of your suggestions didn't make it into this chapter, I will attempt to fit them in on other chapters if possible.  
> Thanks for waiting, Enjoy!

This was a stupid idea.

If he ended up being late for his afternoon classes, Yamaguchi was going to get an ear full of it. Tsuki slid his hands into the pockets of his sweats. He let his eyes flutter closed as he stood to wait for his friend outside of the west wing building. Unconsciously nodding his head to the music pouring from his headphones.

In the shade of the stone wall he was leaning on, it was almost chilly. With the absents of the sunlight, he could really feel how close the end of summer was. Soon the leaves would change in shade, they were always darker in autumn. He had read in numerous books, about the leaves turning warm colors before falling in the near winter. Every time, Tsuki could never remember completely, even if he knew that he had seen the seasons change before. He knew the orange, yes...but what about the yellows and faint rust. _What would they look like?_  

He could only imagine.

Never reaching far enough to recall the memory that wrongfully teased him. After months, his ambition would fade, to only come back every autumn stronger than the last. It was embarrassing to be that interested in something so unimportant. Every autumn his curiosity made him a kid again, despite his protest.

 

It had been ten minutes, and Yama still hadn't shown up. Tsuki knew that letting him burrow his flash drive was going to cause problems. His friend Yamaguchi wasn't the most level-headed person sometimes, and he ended up losing his own before a big test. Of course, he was way too cheap to buy his own and had to use one of Kei's. This would have been fine if Kei hadn't needed it for his natural science classes. Which happened to be something he is attending in five minutes. 

If Yama didn't show up soon he was going to get a lecture from the worst professor on campus. 

He almost managed to let out a sigh, before someone charged him with enough force to knock him over. At impact, he lost his balance and fell backward, his whole body tense when he hit the ground, falling square on his back. Tsuki heard something snap and shuddered when he thought he might have broken something.

He didn't feel anything that hurt too bad, besides his pounding head and tailbone that would be bruised tomorrow. The pain from the landing distracted him from the thing that fell on top of him. The weight pressed against him was warm and squirmed a bit before settling and going almost stiff. Tsuki slowly opened his eyes, that had been shut tight. 

He peered up at his attacker, and almost wished he didn't. 

Catlike eyes pierced through him, With an intense gaze. Tsuki could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. This guy was  _gorgeous,_ to the point where it wasn't even fair. 

As if his looks weren't enough, Tsuki could feel a throb start to form in the back of his head. The world must have had it out for him because it only got worse from there. The pulse speed and his eyes dilated.

 Then things started to melt and shift. The strangers face became blurred and distorted. Tsuki could only focus on those eyes, their gaze the only thing keeping him steady. 

The world shifted for the final time and started to settle. Only to be miraculously different from the moments before. 

 

_Color._

 

The soft haze of the stranger's eyes looked bottomless. His tan skin and defined facial features were making Tsuki dizzy. Not to mention the almost sinful scent radiating from the obvious alpha. Tsuki didn't bother to hide his deep intake of the alphas scent(he could care less how creepy it probably looked). The smell of pecan and warm cinnamon clouded him. It was richly strong and was probably bleeding into his clothes by now. Kei's inner omega shuddered with excitement and pride. He was going to smell like the alpha for _days_.

 

_'God, get a grip Tsukishima. Stop acting like a hormonal bitch.'_

 

He swallowed hard before attempting to lift himself up. The alpha seemed to get noticed and sat up straight, still seated on the omegas lap. 

Tsuki rubbed his eyes, the new scenery making him light-headed. 

It was so much worse then Kei had suspected. The alphas dark blue jeans dipped a little too low, reviling a defined v-line. His black muscle shirt was tight against him, showing a muscular chest and stomach. Tsuki felt his cheeks warm to a new extent. His pulse skyrocketing when his eyes caught sight of the alphas tanned neck, only to plummet back down at the presence of a few of hickeys. The thought of someone rapped in the arms of this alpha caused him great discomfort. 

He wasn't up for this. Not now. The last thing he need was an alpha, even if he was hot...with cutie tangled bed head, and toned arms and big hands that could leave him ravished. Hands that could take and tease-

He needed to stop...

When he could finally bring himself to look the man in the eye, he was meet with a devilish knowing smirk that made shivers run down Tsuki's spine. He had noticed the omegas staring and looked smugly at Tsuki. He wasn't innocent himself, shifting his eyes to glance lustfully at Kei, without any restraint. Kei took a moment before regaining his composure.

"Do you mind?" the calm in his voice wasn't too convincing, but it would have to do.

The alpha's expression didn't change. "Not at all,  _cutie~,"_ he said with more seduction then Tsuki could handle right now. 

Kei waited, but the alpha didn't budge, he only leaned in closer. Tsuki didn't have time for this, he was going to be late for class, and if Yama saw him with an alpha in his lap he would never hear the end of it.

"Sir, can you please get off of me," he said, already becoming annoyed by the man.

 A chuckle excepted the alpha and an almost genuine smile. " _Sir?..._ God, what planet are you from?" He let out a sincere laugh, "My name is Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou." 

"Well then, K _uroo Tetsurou..._ will you please get off me?" Tsuki said with an eyebrow cocked and a smirk present. He couldn't help but flirt, this Kuroo was seriously too attractive for his own good. 

Kuroo stood up without much warning, he reached his hand down in front of Tsuki, offering help to stand. The omega waved him off, taking a moment to stand on his own. Kuroo didn't give any warning before grabbing onto Kei's wrist and pulling him down slightly. Their new closeness reviled an inch height difference. 

"What's your name, love?" Kuroo questioned, tilting his head up. Kei couldn't help but sway a bit closer.

This fucking alpha was making him weak in the knees. It took everything to ignore Kuroo's question and pull away. If he acted well enough, he could play this off. Kei didn't need a mate. Right now he needed to go find Yamaguchi and get to class. He could ignore this, even if it would kill him. 

"You should be more careful, Kuroo-san," Kei said, turning to pick up his headphones that had to feel off. The bridge between the earpieces was snapped. They dangled in his grip. "Someone could have really gotten hurt," Kei said with a practiced tone. The blond turned to walk away, "Have a nice day, Kuroo-san,". Kei could spot Yamaguchi exiting west wing, and started to walk over too him.

"Oi, you still didn't tell me your name." 

Kei walked faster and wasn't too surprised when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about running into you,"

"Seriously, it's fine" Kei was still pacing forward when Kuroo took his wrist again.

"Look, I feel bad, let me at least by you new headphones-" the man glanced down at the broken set. Kei could see Yama approaching, holding a stack of books.

"Huh...Fine" the words come out with spite. He turned to face Kuroo slightly, the man spilling at him. 

"Great, do you want to meet up or something?"

They had decided to meet at the campus library in two days. Kei only had one morning class that day and had to go to the library anyway. Kuroo had insisted that they meet at six, for god knows why. Kei could care less about his headphones as long as it meant he wouldn't have to see the alpha again. He really wasn't looking for his mate and hoped that the other man could understand.

He would have preferred avoiding the alpha for the rest of his life, but there was something in the way he looked at him. The blond couldn't bring himself to deny him, even if it was probably a bad idea. 

 Kei didn't want a soul mate.

***

"I'm sorry Tsuki, here's your flash drive" Yamaguchi greeted, handing Kei the drive.

"Thanks, Yama, I have to go, I'm late for class" Kei waved at his friend and paced across the walkways. He knew Yamaguchi had seen them but hadn't asked any questions. Kei tried hard not to think too much of it, as he reached his class. 

After recovering from the lecture from his natural science professor Kei made it through the rest of the day just fine. Making an effort to ignore his curiosity in the aloha he had to meet that afternoon. The colors were still new. He doubted that he would ever get used to them. The world was different now, weather Kei hadn't liked it or not. Even if he could pretend that his 'mate' didn't exist, he would still have changed Kei's world. It was too late to say that he had never met his soul mate because he had.

But it didn't mean Kei had to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:))  
> Kudos and comments make me feel guilty for not updating quick enough so... please do.  
> Warning: Kuroo is kinda of a fuck boy...yes I know that I'm a piece if shit:} wah ha ha  
> In a few days I will be moving and will not be able to access the internet as often, so next few chapters might take a bit longer. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter before then.  
> Hope you all enjoyed... ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> I need sleep


	3. Joke on me

Tsuki

 

Kei leaned back in his desk chair, looking up from the work in front of him. Unfortunately, he couldn't focus without music. And with the absence of his headphones, the only other option was to listen to music out loud. Which wasn't much of an option at all. 

_Hmm, letting Yamaguchi witness him jamming out to Katty Perry?_

He didn't think so. Not today.

 The microwave beeped from the kitchen, followed by familiar footsteps.

His roommate was indeed home.

Tsukishima considered the following:

A _. He played his music and faces his utter embarrassment._

_B. Suffer through the rest of his essay with the type of silence only serial killers enjoy._

_or_

_C. Ransack his entire bedroom (and the couch in the living room) for his long-lost earphones._

He was leaning towards C. It would probably end up making him look like a crazed lunatic. Not that Yamaguchi cared.  Unlike others, his dear Yama was one of the few human beings who would put up with (and even praise on the action) his pure bullshit personality.

Yamaguchi was his best friend after all.

Which was saying a lot, but not too much because, Tsuki didn't have many friends. But that was good, things were better when they were manageable He told himself this VERY often.

Tsuki thumbed through his playlists, looking for something he could work too, but nothing too embarrassing ( He had become quite the Hayley Kiyoko fan this past year, and Yama didn't need to know).

He settled with the mix Yamaguchi had made just for him. Half of the song he hadn't even heard of, but Yama was a music major. So he definitely knew what he was doing. Yama had said that the songs reminded him of Tsuki, which was odd. Each one had very complex themes. Despite what was behind it, Kei loved the playlist and it had become a bit of a go to. But was appropriate to play now?

He should stop over thinking it. He pressed play.

He let his head fall onto the desk. His lungs stung as he exhaled, and his eyes felt dry from the constant reading. This was the part of the day when he finally ran out of his coffee high and came down to earth. Back down to the place were his bones ached and skin felt to thin. In the presence of only himself, he felt completely exhausted. Only when there was no one there to see, Tsukishima would be just as human as anyone else.

 With that the wandering thoughts came tumbling in:

Human?

What was that even supposed to be?

 It was a very complex idea to him. It wasn't like the people around him were exactly human.

He thought of Hinata Shouyou, all smiles and a blur of noise and orange hair.

Tsuki thought of all the times he was forced to join them alongside Yamaguchi to several different events. His stomach cringed when he thought about how Hinata-kun was usually followed by the menace to society: Kageyama Tobio. Behind his eyes, he tried to tie together a memory of when the two weren't holding hands or holding each other. It was a total bullshit attempt there had to be some.

Of course, he refused to see them. He was too busy sulking about how they had found each other in their first year of high school. The rest of it was some stupid "Happy Ever After" type shit. It made his stomach turn with loathing and, in all honesty, a bit of jealousy...

Okay, a lot of jealousy.

Not everyone was able to find their soulmates. Not everyone could be that happy. The thought made him sick for some reason.

Not that he could speak anymore. He  _had_ found his, yes, this was true. It sent a shiver up his spine. The option to ignore the thought was eve a bit too cowardly for even him.

Kei had found his soulmate. Not that he planned on doing a thing about it. His mate had turned out to be an over monophonic alpha. Just like everyone else. It was a nice thought though. what Tsuki used to feel about the idea of his soulmate had changed so much. Too much in fact. He had enough negative thoughts to fule the devil himself, esspishilay when it came to his so-called mate.

Love? Why did he need it?

Love didn't pay bills.

His inner omega squirmed. A small guilty feeling wound in his cheats. Alphas were no good, he said to himself. They were only a mere fraction of what he wanted out of life. A modern omega could lead a happy life without their alpha. It was possible. If Oprah can, so can he. Wasn't that the mission after all?

To get out of this town and leave everything behind. His mother, his secondary sex, the whole dame world if he cared.

In some small apartment, a few blocks from the shore of the ocean,  he would be so far from all of it. Then he could sit back alone with his cheap coffee and a crap job. He would polish his wooden floors with lemon scented chemicals and iron his own clothes instead of going to a dry cleaner. He would eat out twice a mouth at some ironic Taco place.

That was the plan. His only plan. And nowhere did it involve a stupid spiky headed alpha with some big ego. All he needed was sleeping pills and his headphones to get through his last few years. He would work at that run down bookshop until he finally saved enough to get out of here. He was so close. He could taste it.

Tsuki sat up, stared down at his pale sickly looking hands that rested on his desk. The number of times he jammed his finger in a week,k was down right unlucky. He supposed that it was his own fault anyway, he needed more fruits in his diet. In truth, he had doubted that his weak fingers were going to put together an essay at all, music or not.

Unfortunately, other things plagued his mind.

He bet that alpha he meets the other day (he was refusing to call him _, his_ alpha, even in his monolog) liked omegas that were weak. It probably wasn't true but he still thought about it. He was being that childish at the moment, lying into hating someone he had only just meet.

_Finding new ways to disappoint himself was one of his favorite hobbies!_

Suddenly that essay didn't seem so important, he stood and put his books away. On the way, he came up with a whole list of nasty things to think about his so-called "soul mate". 

What bullshit.

_Probably works at some shitty retail place..yeah he seems like the type._

_Eats junk food on breaks. Because being an alpha means you can put whatever shit in your body and still look as though you lift twice a week._

_That, what's his name?_

_Kuroo, yeah, he probably owns a personal omega porn stash._

This was quite the sad attempt to hate the stranger. But at the moment it was working just fine for Kei. It was starting to become a mind over body fight.

He found himself throwing the blankets on his bed aside and laying in a dramatic fashion. 

_How Dare He?_

This was so stupid. 

But that was fine. He could live with stupidity. As long as his stupid anger kept him busy. If Kei wasn't so smart this might have even worked. 

But of course,  like his mother always said, he never knew when to quit. Too smart for his own good.

Instead of being angry, after a while, Kei had become curious. A small fixation was growing in his chest like a sickness. And as the night progressed on and he still had'nt fallen asleep, he was starting to catch onto what was happening. It was too late for him to care, at the edge of unconsciousness.

He felt the clawing fingers of his inner omega wrap around him. Ever so slightly, so desperately they grabbed at him. They pulled him down so slowly, like sinking. Yes, a warm almost enjoyable sinking, right into were Kei really wanted to be.

Like finally loosening a muscle he relaxed and gave in without much thought, feeling an ache. It was like breathing, so natural and right. And by the time he realized what was taking place, it was too late. 

He was already so deep on that sinking warmth, there was no delaying the fall.

There was the last slip in control before he blacked out momentarily. He opened his eyes, his sight suddenly was fogged. The welcoming warmth from before no longer grabbed but now it had him.

And then, hells heat hit him like a truck.

_Just Great._

 ***

 Kei could remember his first heat like it was yesterday. He honestly couldn't decide whether what happened after was possible worse then the fire engulfing

_His mother grazed her hand over his shoulder. Nearly touching, almost loving but not quite, barely there at all._

_She had called him into her office immediately after his doctor confirmed that the worst of his heat was over. It had been an entire week since he had presented. Besides his personal doctors and the few maids that came with water, his mother was the only other that had seen him in the past week. She didn't seem too pleased with the fact that he was there despite the fact that she called for him. With that, her lecture began._

_"Remember Tsukishima, age like wine."_

_He felt sick. The air dead around him was smothering. A deep ache flooded his chest. It only clawed deeper with his intake of breath. In. Out. In. Out. His eyes were still dry, but nothing else was. Drowning, drowning, drowning, in theirs. What a pitiful way to die._

_"Intoxicate, control...use their addiction as your weapon. Make them yours. Take them, drug them blind."_

_The slightest twitch quivered through him. He stared down at his fingers like they held all the answers to the questions that plagued his mind. He stared and stared. Waiting for his heart to stop. For the room, the whole damn building to implode back into him. Most of all he waited for his mother to cough up the obvious vapor she was holding back._

_"Give them something to crave, I've seen the way walk down these halls, it won't be too hard for you."_

_There it was. It was sharp like a needle...but clean. Sure, he could patch a band-aid on it and stop the bleeding, but the pain would linger. She would linger._

_"As you age, only become stronger" his mother turned her back to him walking towards the oversized doors of their study. Her heels clicked on the marvel floor. Tsuki didn't look up to watch, as she walked with that same limb to limb walk she always did when she was finished with the price of work. He only started unblinking into his pale lanky fingers, without expression. Elbows rest on knees he was hunched over in his chair... nearly breathing, almost awake but not quite, barely there at all._

_" And, the moment the bottles runs dry, don't hesitate to pull the trigger on yourself, your nothing without control, Tsuki. Don't forget that."_

_The door closed. And he still sat there alone in the study. Finally gaining back the feeling in his lungs. And he breath deeper then he had in years. Everything rushed back and came to rest on his shoulders. The weight of the world returned. Light poured in through the long, ceiling- to -floor windows. Familiar grey..was still familiar. Everything returned to how he had left them before._

_His cheeks flushed with tears._

_Everything was right where they were supposed to be. Everything was there. It was just, now, he didn't recognize any of it._

 **

 After the first, heats became less and less of a big deal. In between, he never thought of the experience. That might have been a mistake now that he was twitching in his sheets. Maybe if he had thought to remember, he would have known what was happening. Without meaning to, he had coaxed himself into an early heat.

His opinion of Kuroo was changing rather quickly form _rude overconfident_ alpha to  _overconfident alpha that I desperately want to fuck me._

As much as he hated the 360 of emotions...he could'nt help feeling more discust twords himself.

He wondered what expression mother would have for this kind of disappointment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are my everything so feel free to give feedback. I'm open to opinion on how this fic should go..so, I'm all ears to suggestions. Next chapter will be posted soon..hopefully...I'm easily distracted so sorry if it takes forever. But I'll try to post soon.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> (〒ω〒)


End file.
